Titanium
by GreenNatureGirl
Summary: Haruhi is left homeless and an orphan after someone breaks into her house,rapes her and kills her father.This is the story of how with the help of her friends,her love of music and a special someone the titanium Haruhi can break free from the chains of depression and pick up the pieces and rebuild her life.Based on the song Titanium not a songfic hopefully MorixHaruhi 3


Titanium Chapter 1

Everything slowed down the second Mori got the call. He felt emotions like fear,worry,anger and mostly love consume him. He was out the door in seconds and into a limo yelling at the driver to get him to the hospital immediately. When he got there he ran through the doors and down the halls to the room Kyoya told him where they would be. The scene he saw when he rounded the corner was one of pure chaos. Tamaki was wailing about his precious daughter, the twins were holding onto each other crying, Hunny (who surprisingly arrived separately from Mori) saw Mori and ran up to him and latched onto him crying and Kyoya was standing off to the side being his usual stone cold self, possibly colder than normal. Just then the doctor came in and everything stopped.

"Hello " the doctor greeted. "May I please speak to the family?"

"You are. Now how is she?" Kyoya asked.

The doctor hesitated "She is asleep at the moment...we have checked her over and found that she has three fractured ribs,some bruises and some minor cuts. We also have the _other _test results back and I wasn't sure if you wanted to know now" he gestured to the rest of the host club "or wait until later?"

"Now." was the only thing Kyoya said ignoring the questions from the others about what the 'other tests' were.

"It came back as a yes." the doctor said knowing that Kyoya would know what he meant then walked out of the room after saying that they could go into the room and see her now but to not wake her. Everyone jumped at the chance to go see their friend but before they could Kyoya stepped in front of the door blocking their way.

"Before you go in I think you should all know what happened." he said.

"Finally!" the twins said in unison.

"We thought you wouldn't tell us what was going on so we gave up on asking" Hunny sniffled from Mori's leg.

"Well now that I know all the details I can tell you." Kyoya said. They all looked at him expectantly waiting to know what had happened to their beloved Haruhi. "I'm not going to sugar coat anything so I'm just going to tell you all what happened. A call came into the police station from a neighbour of Haruhi's saying that they heard a gunshot. The police showed up to find the apartment a mess and Ranka shot on the floor. Dead. They then found Haruhi tied up,unconscious and naked in her bedroom. We now know that she was beaten and then raped. They haven't caught the man yet but I assure you that my private police force will catch him." he finished with no emotion in his voice or on his face. Stunned silence filled the waiting room. Surprisingly though the first one to do or say anything was Mori who let out a furious yell and punched the wall leaving a huge fist mark in the wall.

"I'll kill whoever did this to her!" he said with his fist still in the hole in the on the wall.

Hunny nodded furiously "Hai!"

"We'll help!" the twins said.

"I will also help avenge my daughter!" Tamaki added while raising his fist dramatically in the air. With that they silently walked into the room,all previous enthusiasm gone. After waiting for about two hours, with the only sound being the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Haruhi started to stir. She arched her back and stretched her arms high above her head and pointed her toes then let out huge yawn.

"Dad did you buy some weird new perfume and spray it all over the house again? It smells bad in here." she yelled as if to someone in another room. She was of course referring to the "hospital smell" also known as antiseptic. She then pulled the blankets over her head and tried to roll over but stopped to wince in pain. "Ow! What the...? these aren't my cloths and this isn't my bed!" she removed the blanket from over her head to see that she wasn't in her room and the worried faces of the other members of the host club.

"Where am I and why do you guys look so worried?" she looked around the room and realized she was in a hospital. "Wait why am I in a hospital and why does my head feel like its going to explode and why am I all tingly all over and why are so many 'why' questions popping into my head?!" Haruhi asked. The boys all looked at Kyoya to explain what was going on considering he was the one to tell them and also they didn't want to break such bad news to the girl. He looked at them and nodded. He was always the one to have to tell people bad news so he was used to it. He turned to Haruhi to start the long and hard process of explaining what had happened to the confused and injured girl.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first OHSHC fanfic :) It would help me a lot if you could give me "constructive criticism". And I know some of the characters * cough*Mori and Haruhi*cough* may be OOC but from the first couple sentences I was hoping to make it obvious why Mori would be OOC and well of course Haruhi is gunna be acting weird like duh! lol. so I hope you guys like it and if you don't you don't have to read any further or review :) Thanks for reading!

-GreenNatureGirl


End file.
